


Say It

by missnoona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnoona/pseuds/missnoona
Summary: A little word slips out, and Chan doesn't react the way you expect.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 154





	Say It

It started off as a joke, a silly thing to utter while the two of you wrestled. Chan loved messing with you, holding you down, tickling your sides, pretending to dominate you but letting you wriggle free and get him back. He had been especially rambunctious that day, his eyes creasing in laughter as he pinned you down and sank his teeth into your neck playfully, not enough to hurt you. The thought crossed your mind and you let it slip out in a fit of giggles, thinking it would make him laugh, too.

He didn’t laugh.

His entire body froze and he went quiet. Your laughter soon faded out too as you tried to pull back to look at him. You were worried at first, thinking you might have offended him. 

Then you felt him, hard against the inside of your thigh even through the layers of your clothing. Your eyes went wide.

When you finally saw his face, his cheeks flushed and he was avoiding your gaze, letting out an awkward laugh. 

“You liked that?” You asked quietly, trying to suppress the devious grin that was taking over your mouth as you spoke.

You had no idea, he had never mentioned it before. He could be a little dominant sometimes, but usually things were fairly vanilla between the two of you. You enjoyed being with him all the same, even if sometimes you wished he would let himself be a little less gentle with you.

Now you were getting turned on thinking about the effect it was having on him. 

“Have you thought about it before?” You asked, and Chan turned even redder, ducking his head down.

“Just forget it.” He mumbled, burying his face in your neck.

But you couldn’t, especially feeling how hot his skin suddenly was and that he was still straining underneath you.

You reached up and ran your hand along his neck, up into his hair, gently pulling back so he would face you again. You kissed him, and he reciprocated without prompt, no longer able to deny the arousal you had built up in him by uttering one simple word.

All joking was gone now, and whatever shyness he possessed had melted away as he kissed you fervently and let his hands travel down your body, not to tease but to tug away at clothing and insist he feel more of your skin. It didn’t take long for the both of you to be bare, and a small yelp to leave you as he sank himself inside you.

But he went still, then. Letting his hard cock pause all the way inside you, filling you up to the hilt and now just resting there, you both acutely aware of how you pulsed around him. Your eyes fluttered open and he stared down at you in a way that made you shudder.

He leaned in close, his breath against your lips.

“Say it again.”

You swallowed hard, now your turn to blush furiously, unsure if you could repeat the word, even if the thought of it made you clench around him. You wanted desperately for him to move, but he was stock still, and it was torture to feel him like this.

“Beg me.”

You sank your teeth into your bottom lip and whimpered. “Daddy, please.”

The sound that left him was somewhere between a groan and a growl, and he shifted his hips to pull and thrust back into you hard. It jolted your entire body and startled you, he had never fucked you that hard before, but the fear dissipated into pleasure when he picked up a rhythm of it and you found that you liked it. A lot.

“Fuck.” He hissed, his eyes narrowing, “Say it again.”

His voice trembled this time, and you were suddenly aware of the power you had over him, despite how it looked to the contrary. 

“Oh, _daddy_.”

You made sure you said it in a way that would drive him crazy, and it did. Now he had you by the wrists and was pinning you down for real, except this time you couldn’t escape his strength, nor did you want to. 

The friction of his incessant pounding was pushing you toward release, and you tilted your hips up to meet them, knowing you would be sore in the morning but somehow that made it better. 

“I’m so close.” You whined, “Oh, please.”

“Please _what_?”

The intensity in his voice and his motions was almost too much, but you would let him do anything to you right now.

“Please daddy,” 

You were almost sobbing, body strained under his hold, edging closer and closer to the end.

“Good girl.” He panted, bearing his hips down on you to give you the inner and outer stimulation that you needed. “Come for daddy, babygirl.”

It hit you hard, the combination of his words and his hips crashing down on you as you thrashed against his restraint and moaned out your release. You repeated the word over and over again, which made him come unhinged a second later, his thrusts faltering as he groaned deep from his chest and collapsed into you. 

He let go of your wrists and you wrapped your tired arms around him, heartbeat pounding in your ears and a light pink warmth across your face. Chan’s hot breath panted against the moist skin of your chest, looking completely spent as he nuzzled into you.

“I should have said that sooner.”


End file.
